


Picnic celebration

by Totallyawesomeharry



Series: Drabbles and prompts [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Celebrations, Fluff, M/M, Picnic, Water Fight, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallyawesomeharry/pseuds/Totallyawesomeharry
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Kurt and Blaine on a morning walk through central park (or any other park:P) and there are some kids playing ball. Blaine plays with them for a bit or something and Blaine just stares at his adorable boyfriend and maybe imagines him with their own kids in the future:)Its took its own direction, but mostly sticks to the prompt.Struggling with writers block, so taking prompts to help get my muse going again!





	

“Come on Kurt! Please hurry up!” Kurt hears his husband beg. Less than an hour ago Blaine had received a phone call informing him of his success, being cast in his first lead role on a Broadway show. Blaine had got the role of Charlie in Kinky Boots, and Kurt wanted nothing more than to go and celebrate.

“Give me a minute!” He calls back. However he couldn’t go out until he finds the perfect outfit. He knows, in the back of his mind, that this picnic trip to central park is completely for Blaine. However he needs to find something to wear if he is to be out in public. He is now the owner of his own fashion company, and more often than not is recognised when out and about. Therefore, should there be someone with a camera phone, he needs to be looking his absolute best. But it’s the first warm day of spring, and his wardrobe is still full of all his winter outfits. 

“You know I don’t care what you wear right?” Blaine questions, having snuck up behind him. Kurt sighs in exasperation, walking round Blaine to through himself face first on their bed.

“I know! But other people do!” Kurt can picture the disapproving look his husband is sending without lifting his head to look. “I’m sorry, your right. You wanted to go to the park, and its celebrating you. I’m sorry. Can you help?” He concedes. 

He can hear Blaine going through his closet, pulling items out.

“Here,” he says, putting a pile of clothes down on the bed next to Kurt, still laying face down on the mattress. “I’m going to finish the picnic, and you are going to be dressed by the time I’m done. Okay?” Kurt nods his response, listening to Blaine making his way back to the kitchen.

******

Eventually the make it out the door and down to central park. Kurt isn’t truly happy with what he is wearing, but decided to put on a brave face for Blaine. ‘It’s not about you, this is for Blaine. Be happy for him’ he keeps repeating to himself.

Kurt holds the picnic basket while Blaine lays the out blanket. They had chosen a spot towards the edge of the open park, but far enough away from the trees they would be in the warm glow of the sun.

The both sit down and enjoy a relaxing picnic. To begin with it started out innocent, each eating their own sandwiches, before Blaine pulled out the fruit tub and started feeding grapes and apple slices to Kurt. After Kurt had eaten a few of them, Blaine started to get more mischievous, leaning in and kissing Kurt, stealing the fruit straight back out of his mouth. 

Blaine is just about to feed Kurt another fruit slice when a ball comes flying between the pair. They both jump back in shock.

“Sorry!” A kid calls, as he runs over the blanket between the two off them to fetch the soccer ball, not seeming to actually mean it. 

Kurt starts looking for who may be his parents, ready to speak to them about their disrespectful child, when he notices that Blaine is already standing up.

This confuses Kurt enough to stop in his search and instead stare at his husband. Blaine would never confront a parent like Kurt had been planning. However Blaine doesn’t head in the direction of where the ball comes, but instead turns to the little boy.

“Pass to me!” He calls, and the boy obeys. “Who’s team I can be on?” He questions, dribbling the ball as the boy runs to catch up.

“You can be on the boys team! Because you’re a boy!” He shouts merrily, running off in the direction of the other gathered boys and girls. 

Kurt watches in awe as his husband joins in with the children, making them laugh and chasing after them. Eventually the ball is completely abandoned, and Blaine ends up at the base of a pile of children, every one of them trying to tickle Blaine. Kurt laughs along, having a whale of a time just watching, staying away from the action.

At some point water pistols appear. It looked like teams had turned into children against Blaine, as Blaine was running around the park, wet t-shirt, with a hoard of children chasing him. 

Blaine runs over to try and take cover behind Kurt, however the children just squirt the water at them both instead, ruining Kurt’s outfit. However he can’t get mad at the pesky little animals, because his husband is in fits of laughter behind him. 

“I have an idea! Follow me guys!” Blaine shouts, hands up in surrender as he appears from behind Kurt. Kurt watches as Blaine takes the children just out of his hearing range, mischievous grin on his face. 

Kurt decides to ignore them, and lays down to let the sun dry his clothes. Thankfully, the children all had a poor aim, so he wasn't too wet. 

That is until he notices something has blocked the sun out. He opens his eyes to see Blaine leaning over him, with a bucket.

“Attack!” He shouts, the children joining in with their cheers, before several buckets off water are poured over him, completely drenching his clothes. 

***

Later that evening, Kurt is looking through the days news articles and comes across his name.

KURT HUMMEL AND BLAINE ANDERSON SPOTTED PLAYING IN THE PARK

Kurt clicks on the article, dreading to see what it has in store. However the picture that greets him is not what he was expecting.

In the image there is a soaking wet Kurt, being kissed by an almost equally as wet Blaine, caught in the moment only a few seconds after Blaine and the kids had chucked the buckets over him. 

As he scrolls down there are several other pictures, most of them being of Blaine and the children, a few having Kurt in the background. In every single picture both Blaine has the widest smiles from any other fan taken picture.

Kurt smiles. Blaine is going to make the best Dad!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt, shoot me a message on tumblr (https://totallyawesomeharry.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment. mainly after fluffy klaine ideas, but up for anything really!


End file.
